Runaway a Nalu fanfict
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Lucy runs away from home after her father tries to force her into marriage with a total stranger. She ends up in magnolia and decides to attend fairy tail high where she meets a certain salmon haired boy and his friends who change her life. But is it changed for the better or worse? Nalu and other pairings ( sorry suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction so please give me an honest opinion on what you think about my story please!**

**Chapter 1- Any other day**

**It all started like any other boring day and no the expected it to turn out the way it did, not even 17 year-old Lucy Heartphilia. Like any other morning Lucy would get out of bed, take a 20 minute shower get dressed into her school uniform which was a blue blazer with a white dress shirt and dark blue bow a plaited skirt and blue knee length stockings, then head down to the dining hall for breakfast then head to her private school Mermaid Heel High School for girls . But it instead consisted of the normal routine until breakfast.**

**As Lucy headed into the dining hall she noticed the absence of her father Jude Heartphilia, also known as one of the richest men alive. 'He's probably hiding in his office like usual' Lucy thought as she sat down at the large dining table and waited for her maid Virgo to bring her breakfast.**

**When The pink haired maid Virgo finally emerged with a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice Lucy asked " Good morning Virgo... Do you know where my father is?" as Virgo set down the plate in front of Lucy she said **

**"morning Lucy- Sama and yes your father Jude- Sama is currently in his office and wishes not to be disturbed" brushing back a strand of blond hairLucy sighs and mutters "figures" before starting on her breakfast.**

**-Time Skip 5 minutes before school starts-**

**Lucy hopped out of the limo before ******thanking****** Capricorn and telling him what time to pick her up after school then headed into the school. As Lucy walked towards her locker she ran into her friend Milliana and smiled at the sight of her cat obsessed friend "Lucy! Good morning!" Milliana shouts happily at Lucy "morning Milli-chan, you seem cheerful this morning" stated Lucy while observing her friends uniform. Milliana has light brown hair with a cat ear hairband on her head and purple lines on her face like whiskers , her uniform was similar to Lucy's but with knee length white stockings and cat pins all over the uniform. Lucy sighed at her friend before going to her locker and getting her books for the day after she finished Lucy and Milliana headed to English as Lucy sighed and said "this is going to be a long day"**

**-Time Skip after school-**

**Lucy walked out of the school with a bored expression on her face when she sees her ride and Capricorn standing outside of the car waiting for her, as she approached Capricorn bowed to her and said " Lucy- Sama how was your day at school? Are there any problems?"**

**Lucy smiled warmly at the overprotective butler and said " it was fine just long and boring Capricorn and no there were no problems" Capricorn nodded once before turning around and opening to door for Lucy before going around the car to the drivers seat. Sighing as she sat back Lucy watched as the car started and drove away.**

**-Time Skip at Heartphilia mansion-**

**Lucy munched on a bag of chips as she leaned back and watched the constantly changing screen on the tv as she tried to find a suitable channel when Virgo walked into the room and said " Lucy-Sama your father wishes for you to see him in his office" Lucy looked at Virgo and thought 'yeah wishes for me to not asks me to', getting up from the seat she said " Thank you Virgo" before heading towards her fathers office. As she walked down the long hallway Lucy kept on wondering what he would want with his daughter he never seems to notice, when Lucy finally got the large office doors she sighed and mentally prepared herself before knocking then heard the acknowledgement "enter" before opening the door and walking in. The large study had the walls on both sides covered in bookshelf's which were all filled with different kinds of books and in front of the large windows at the end of the room was a large desk with paper spread over it and behind the desk sitting on a comfortable chair was a blond haired middle aged man. Lucy walked until she was near the front of the desk and studied her father who was to occupied on his work to even look up and acknowledge his own daughter, crossing her arms Lucy asks "you wanted to see me father?" without even looking up from his work he says "yes, we have guests coming over tonight who might be willing to let their son marry you" Lucy's eyes widen before she shouts "marry?! I don't want to marry some stranger! Plus I'm only 17!", at Lucy's outburst Jude stands up from his work and glares at her daughter before angrily saying "Do not yell at me! If I decide you are going to marry someone then you will!" Lucy glares back at her father before yelling "No! I'm not! You don't decide who I marry! You do not control me-" Lucy gets cutoff when something hard hits her face making her fall to the fall, putting a hand on her cheek and looking at her father she realized that he was standing in front of her and had slapped her "I am in control of you young lady and if I decide so you will marry this man! Now get out I have work to do" Jude snarled before hedging back to his desk, Shakily standing up Lucy ran out of the office to her room where she flopped down on the bed a cried herself to sleep**

**so what did you think? Please leave your opinion of my story so that I can make it better and more interesting.**

**love**

**Nynaeve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i wanted to thank you guys for the comments and advice you gave me! Honestly i never knew that it was in bold so thanks for letting me know! and SORRY i haven't updated in awhile ive just been so busy that i haven't had the chance to, sorry!**

**So on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Decisions

Lucy woke up to the sun shining on her face through the bedroom window and groaned, the last thing she wanted to do was go to school, sighing Lucy got out of bed and went to go have a shower. After her twenty minute shower Lucy looked into the bathroom mirror and noticed the bruise on her right cheek and sighed she would have to use makeup to cover up the bruise.

After she covered the bruise and got dressed into her school uniform, after Lucy headed down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast.

-Time Skip, before school-

Thanking Capricorn before hopping out of the limo Lucy headed into school, On her way to her locker Lucy tried thinking up some ideas on what to do with her problem at home, she had a few ideas pop into her mind but the one that stood out the most was to leave but Lucy didn't want to leave her childhood home, friends, Capricorn and Virgo,

Sighing at her dilemma Lucy got her books and headed towards her first class which was math.

Sitting down at a desk in the back of the classroom Lucy waited for the other students and teacher to come in. As the students filed in Lucy saw Milliana walk up to her and smile "Hey Mili-Chan", smiling Milliana sat next to Lucy and said "hey Lucy! whats up?"

"nothin much why?"

"you look kinda upset"

"oh,im not i was just thinking about some stuff"

"oh, ok"

At that the teacher walked in and yelled "class is starting! sit down and be quiet!" after that everyone quieted down and waited for the lesson to start.

-Time Skip, at lunch-

Sitting down at a empty table Lucy started to eat a sandwich while she waited for Milliana to buy her lunch, while she was waiting a girl with with blackish-purplish hair walked up to her and sat down "Hey Lucy, where's Milliana" looking up from her food Lucy saw Kagura Mikazuchi, the student council present who was also Milliana's older sister figure "hey Kagura and yeah she's just getting her food" nodding Kagura sat down and started her own lunch. Kagura had purple-blackish hair just past her shoulders and eyes. Her uniform was the same as Lucy's but with dark purple leggings. Putting down her sandwich Lucy looked at Kagura and said "Kagura can i ask you a question?"

"sure"

"if you where staying somewhere you hated..would you leave?"

Kagura frowned for a second then asked "why are you asking this Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged "just a random thought why?"

"nothing...i guess if i truly hated that place i would leave"

Lucy nodded and started back on her sandwich just as Milliana came over and sat down, sighing Lucy came to her decision on what she would do.

-Time skip, heartphilia mansion-

Lucy walked into her room and sighed, she looked around the room then went over to her closet and pulled out a pink suitcase, once she laid the suitcase on her bed she put some clothes in, 2 pairs of shoes, a hairbrush, some makeup, money, bathroom essentials, a small hand mirror, a small ivory box with 12 keys in them, and another small embroidered box with letters in them. After she finished packing Lucy went over to her desk and wrote farewell letters to Milliana, Kagura, Virgo, and Capricorn. After she finished Lucy sat back and waited for night to come.

-Time skip, night-

After everyone was asleep Lucy grabbed her suitcase and her purse then slowly snuck her way out of the Mansion. once she was outside she walked down the pathway to the street and looked back, "Goodbye" was the last thing she said before turning away from her childhood home and walking towards the train station.

**Hey! thanks for reading this chapter! i really am sorry about not updating in awhile but i have some more free time now so ill be able to update faster! **

**R&amp;R**

**Nynaeve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall! im soooo sorry i haven't updated in awhile there was alot going on with exams and projects that i couldn't find the time **

**to work on this! so as a sorry this is gonna be a longer chapter!**

Chapter 3- New Life

It was dark and raining by he time Lucy made it to the train station, she was tired, depressed, and wet which equals up to a bad mood.

sighing Lucy went over the ticket booth and looked at the names of cites and towns before picking the cheapest one which was Magnolia and

thankfully the last last train for the night would be arriving in 15 minutes. After Lucy bought the ticket she went over to a food stand

and got herself a hotdog because she hadn't eaten for awhile, as she finished the last of her hotdog she looked at the clock and sighed there

was still 10 minutes left. Succumbing to boredom she pulled out a book from her bag and read until she heard someone yell "THE LAST TRAIN TO

MAGNOLIA HAS ARRIVED ON PLATFORM 3", sighing Lucy put her book back into her bag and boarded the train.

The trip to Magnolia was uneventful and Lucy spent the whole time sleeping until she was woken up by train attendant, after she had gotten off

Lucy had looked at the time a sighed it was 5am and she just realized that she had nowhere to go. Pulling out her cell Lucy went over to a WiFi

section and sat down looking for cheap apartments for rent.

After about 30 minutes of searching through her phone Lucy finally found a small one bedroom apartment for 700 a month on a street called Strawberry Lane, getting up happily Lucy grabbed her bags a got a map from the ticket booth before heading down a street in search of Strawberry Lane.

-time skip 1 hour-

It had taken Lucy 40 minutes just to find the street and another 10 to find the apartment, when she had finally walked up the step and walked into the entrance she headed for a door on the right label "office" and then she proceeded to knock on the door till a small and slightly annoyed plump woman pulled open the door and yelled "what?!" Lucy took a step back and smiled nervously at the annoyed woman and said "Hi... I'm Lucy i came here for the apartment for rent", the woman looked her up and down then sighed went back inside and came back out a minute later with a form and a pair of keys, tossing the form at Lucy she said "fill this out then give it back, rents 700 a month and it's already furnished" nodding Lucy took the forum and started to fill out the basic information.

After she had given the forum to the woman she tossed a pair of keys a Lucy and said "up the stairs and first door to the right" nodding in thanks Lucy grabbed her stuff and headed upstairs to her new home.

Lucy was so tired so that when she went into her apartment she went strait for the bedroom and flopped down to the bed not bothering to look around first. When she finally woke up it was 12:30pm, sighing Lucy got up and took a quick shower before changing when she left the bathroom she finally noticed the room, the bedroom had a light pink wallpaper with a white flowered border, the bed had matching light pink sheets, there was a small white dresser and a white desk in a corner with a wooden brown chair with a blue cushion, there was a small TV stand against the wall with a small TV on top and some pink and blue bean bag chairs facing it the was a window between the bed and desk that had dark blue curtains there was also a small blue fuzzy carpet. Outside of the bedroom was a small kitchen and living room the walls for both where a pale green, the kitchen had plain counters with a sink, a toaster, microwave, and a kettle there was also cupboards above and a stove and fridge, against the wall in a corner was a small table with four chairs there was also a window above the counters. the living room had a small plain black couch with and a larger TV then the one in the bedroom on a brown stand there was also a small coffee table between the two and a bookshelf against one wall. sighing at her nice small home she went back into her room to unpack her things before grabbing her purse and heading out to buy food.

Lucy had spent about 30 minutes trying to find a grocery store and with a few directions she found one two streets down from hers, as she walked into the store she grabbed a basket and proceeded to grab tea, veggies, bread, eggs, milk and juice, coffee mix, fruits,some treats (cookies,chips,etc) canned foods, meat and other needed things like towels and bathroom supplies along with cooking utensils like pots, pans, spatulas, whisks,plates, bowels, cups and mugs, cutlery and so on. As she made her way towards the cash she ran into someone, stepping back Lucy looked up and said "im sorry i should of watched where i was going" the ma in front of her laughed and said "no worries!" Lucy then realized that she was talking to a tall, fit and attractive boy around her age who with pink hair and onyx eyes, the boy looked at her and grinned before saying "im Natsu and...wow that's alot of stuff" Lucy followed his gaze to her groceries and giggled "yeah...I'm Lucy by the way" Natsu looked back at her and grinned before saying "well it was nice meeting you Luigi but ive gotta go" and with that the boy took off. Lucy sighed and said "its Lucy" before going to pay for her stuff.

By the time Lucy got home she was exhausted from the weight of the bags but before she could rest Lucy went and put all her food and supplies away, after she had finally finished Lucy flopped down onto the couch and sighed then curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

When she woke up the first thing Lucy did was get her laptop and look for jobs which she found great results for, she narrowed down her choices to a bookstore, a pet store and a small cafe name "Starlight Cafe", after she made up a resume

Lucy started looking into schools and found one that was not to far and had a good system the school was called Fairy Tail academy. nodding Lucy sent an email to the principle and closed her laptop before going and making herself some supper.

-time skip Monday morning-

It was 9am and Lucy was standing in front of the school Fairy Tail, the courtyard was big with plants and trees everywhere and students milling about, the school itself was huge. Taking a deep breath Lucy walked into the school and walked around until she found the school administration office, as she walked in she was shocked by what she saw there in front of her was natsu arguing with a really short white mustached man and they seemed to be arguing about a...cat. Lucy looked at the small blue cat in Natsu's arms and sighed while watching the two argue.

"but gramps~" Natsu whined at the older man who in turn just sighed and crossed his arms

"Natsu.. this is the fifteenth time ive had to tell you this term that you cant bring you cat into school-" the man was interrupted by Natsu who whined

"but he gets lonely at home!"

Lucy couldn't stop herself from giggling at Natsu's expression which was a mix between a pout and stubborn look, the giggle drew both men's attention to the blond who blushed and said "um hi...im looking for the principle Makarov" Natsu looked her at funny before shouting " Luigi! i remember you now!" the man and Lucy both sighed at the boy. The small man shook his head and said "Natsu ill deal with you and your cat later...-he then turned to Lucy and smiled- im the principle Makarov its a pleasure to meet you Lucy"

Lucy nodded at the man and smiled as he continued "now if im correct we had set up a meeting for your enrollment here at-" Makarov was interrupted by a excited Natsu "your coming here Luigi? that's great!"

Lucy smiled at him and said "its Lucy..." which Natsu just shrugged at.

Sighing Makarov said "Natsu go to class, and Lucy come with me to discuss your enrollment" Pouting Natsu left the room while Lucy followed the principle thinking _here goes nothing. _

**yayyy! Natsu's appeared! woohoo! what'd ya'll think? let me know!**

**R&amp;R**

**Nynaeve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooooo! please don't hate! I know i haven't updated in forever there's just been a lot going on! sooo i will be updating more now that things have settled down.**

**anyways on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly i do not own Fairy Tail -_-**

"And that's about all of it" Sighing Lucy looked at the high schools headmaster Makarov, after entering his office he had asked Lucy where her parents were, which ended up with Lucy telling him everything from her mothers death to her coming to Magnolia.

"I see" Makarov speaking brought Lucy out of her thoughts and she looked at him nervously.

"please i know that i need a parents or guardians permission but i really wanna come here"

"Lucy, child its all right, i understand your situation as for needing permission ill put you in as a special case" sighing in relief that he didn't refuse her she smiled until she realized what he said "special case?" nodding Makarov gave her small smile and said 'yes, a special case for here is where a student has certain circumstances that keeps them from entering the school program properly, in your case its not having a parent to enroll you" nodding Lucy gave a small "ah" before breaking out into a smile "so i can enroll here?", smiling at her he said "yes Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail".

jumping out of the seat she was in Lucy went around the desk and to the headmasters surprise she hugged him saying "Thank you!", smiling the man patted her back.

Sighing happily Lucy flopped down on her bed, after they finished the paperwork Makarov told her to come in Wednesday for her first day, when she asked about the uniform she was informed that Fairy tail does not use them. All of a sudden Lucy jumped off the bed and went to her dresser after rifling through her small amount of clothing she threw her hands up "Gah!",Running to her laptop and turning it off she looked for the closest clothing shop. After 10 minutes of searching for one (due to her forgetting the street her apartment is on) she found one a half hour walk away, looking at the clock Lucy huffed in annoyance it was currently 7:00pm _it would be to late to go now _she thought.

after she got everything settled with Makarov it was around 2, so Lucy left and went to get some lunch at a small sandwich shop, after that she went and applied to Starlight Cafe and was told if she would be called by the end of the week if she would be interviewed , after that she got lost and it took her till 6 to find her street.

Closing her laptop Lucy went back over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of pink pjs with little stars on them and got changed, after changing Lucy went to her kitchen and made herself a can of veggie soup. Later after finishing Lucy went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face, going back to her bedroom she turned off the lights and laid down in bed.

Staring at the ceiling Lucy smiled thinking about today's events before turning on her side falling asleep.

The next day after lunch Lucy got changed out of her pjs into a pink tank top with a blue hoodie, black leggings and a pair of flat she also pulled her hair into a high ponytail and had a small amount of makeup on. Grabbing her purse and keys Lucy walked out the door.

-time skip half hour-

Finally getting to the clothes shop Lucy walked in and smiled at the worker before walking down isles to look at clothing until she felt something bump into her and a small "oomf", looking down Lucy saw a small blue haired girl in a orange dress putting a hand out Lucy said "sorry! i didn't see you, are you ok?", giggling the girl took her hand and said "im fine and sorry" smiling Lucy studied the petite girl, she had hazel eyes and shoulder length hair but despite her height she looked to be around Lucy's age, "ah! im Levy by the way, Levy Mcgarden" Levy stated putting out her small hand Lucy smiles at her and shakes it "Im Lucy! its nice to meet you" letting go of each other Levy looked around and said "so what are you looking for maybe i could help!" nodding Lucy smiles and says "im looking for a nice outfit for my first day of school oh and some extra clothes as well".

nodding Levy asked "what school?"

"ah, Fairy Tail high"

gasping, Levy smiled and said "Thats my school! this will be fun! lets go!"

grabbing Lucy's hand she pulled her along the isles giggling, smiling Lucy thought that maybe running away was worth it.

About an hour and a half later Lucy and Levy walked out of the store with a load of shopping bags. turning to the Petite girl Lucy said "thanks Levy you really helped me"

giggling and smiling back Levy said "no worries Lu-chan...oh can i call you Lu-chan?"

"sure"

"great! here's my number when you come to school ill show you around and bring you to meet my friends!"

handing Lucy a piece of paper with numbers on it, taking it Lucy smiled and said "sure!"

waving good bye Levy called out "bye Lu-chan!"

"by Levy!" turning around with her bags Lucy started to head back home smiling _I already made a friend, i can't wait for Wednesday! This might not be so bad after all._

giggling happily Lucy kept on walking excited for her first day at Fairy High.

sooooooo! what'd ya think? i hope you liked it! ill post the next chapter once a week maybe less than that.

let me know your thoughts on it good and bad! i can use both to make it better!

R&amp;R

Xx

Nynaeve


	5. Chapter 5

Heyooo soo i know i have not written in forever theres been alot going but im back so yay! anyways on to the story!

Disclaimer- sadly i don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6- First Day

Looking up at the school Lucy felt very nervous, back at her apartment she had woken up feeling excited and got ready, pulling on her new white blouse, blue skirt and brown sandals but when she finally arrived at the school she got nervous. Looking up at the building Lucy folded her arms and shifted where she stood trying to gather some semblance of courage when suddenly a small blue head popped right in front of her "Lu-chan!", letting out a small squeak of surprise Lucy jumped back before realizing who i was and sighing in relief "hey Levy" letting out a small giggle Levy smiled and said"sorry i didn't mean to scare you" smiling Lucy nodded "no worries".

Turning towards the school Levy said "lets go!", squaring her shoulders Lucy nodded and followed her new friend.

Time Skip-Lunch

After getting her schedule and locker Lucy had gone to her first class math she had been nervous at first but by the time lunch started she felt more relaxed. Smiling slightly Lucy looked around the full cafeteria then looked at levy and said "there are so many people here are we even going to be able to find a spot?" looking around Levy nodded and pointing said 'my friends are over there i asked them to save us some seats" shrugging Lucy followed her over to one of the round lunch tables where 5 people were sitting. looking over to levy, Lucy gave a nervous smile. Giving her an encouraging smile Levy turned to her friends and said "Hey guys! this is my new friend Lucy, shes new here" one of levy's friends a long red headed girl stood up and reached out her hand towards Lucy "Hello, Welcome to our school im Erza Scarlet" nodding Lucy shook her hand and looked at the others.

"ah the boy there is Gray, and that's Juvia" Lucy looked at the two and nodded at the short black haired boy who nodded at her and the blue haired girl who gave a small shy wave.

'the grumpy one is Gajeel" hearing a grunt lucy looked at the long black haired guy with piercings all over his face and gave a small nod to him then looked back at Levy when she said "oh! and this is Natsu" Lucy blinked then turned to the last person sitting at the table a small goofy grin on his face "hey luigi!".

smiling slightly Lucy nodded to him "its Lucy and hi again" feeling a tap on her shoulder Lucy turned and looked over to a confused Levy "you two know each other?" giggling at her expression Lucy nodded "we met when i was applying to the school" humming in response levy sat down, and Lucy sat down between her and Natsu while pulling an apple out of her bag.

"oh by the way where is Lisanna?" looking to Levy confused she asked 'who?"

"our friend Lisanna and shes home sick today"Lucy turned to Gray and gave a small nod and heard a small "oh" from Levy before turning back to her food.

After everyone finished eating they got up and started wandering around the halls, Lucy was walking behind the others when she suddenly felt someone bump against her, turning her head Lucy saw Natsu watching her with a amused smile, blinking Lucy tilted her head at him "how are you liking the school?" Lucy thought for a minuted then smiled "i really like it, everyone has been so nice to me".

Natsu smiled and nodded before jogging up to the others. Giving a small smile while watching her new friends Lucy felt truly happy for the first time since her mothers death, jogging up the the others Lucy thought 'with friends like these ill be okay'

soooo what did ya think? please leave your thoughts any criticism is welcome and will help me better my stories!

lots'o'love

Nynaeve


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo! hows everyone doing? ive been pretty excited for Christmas so here's a little Christmas chapter!

Disclaimer; i dont own fairy tail...sadly

on to the story!

Chapter 7.1: A Merry Christmas

* * *

Lucy- 6 years old

"Lucy!" Turning away from the store window 6 year old Lucy Heartphilia looked over to her mother Layla and pouted "but mommy! it's so pretty!" sighing she headed over and looked into the window, inside was a small rectangular box with 12 golden keys inside with the zodiac signs on each key. Smiling Layla nodded "it is quite pretty sweetie, maybe Santa will get it for you tomorrow hm?" looking down to her daughter Layla couldn't help but giggle, Lucy was staring into the window while bouncing up and down excitedly.

Glancing back down to the box Layla smiled before taking Lucy's hand "come one sweetie we need to find a gift for daddy!" nodding Lucy smiled up at her mom before following her glancing back at the box.

After wandering the streets for almost two hours Layla and Lucy finally managed to find gifts for Jude, Layla got him a black leather wristwatch while Lucy got him a book he said he had been wanting to read named "The History of Business".

Sighing Layla rubbed her hands together to warm them up, looking down at her small daughter she smiled "how about we go get some Christmas cocoa?" giggling Lucy nodded multiple time before taking her moms hand and following her to a small cafe where they want and sat at a small table by the window.

While her mother ordered them some candy cane hot cocoa and Christmas cookies Lucy looked out the window watching the people walk by.

Christmas Day

Running out of her room Lucy made her way down the stairs to the smell of cocoa and pancakes, running into the dining room Lucy grinned as she saw her Mother and Father eating their breakfast and plate of her own strawberry pancakes she yelled "Morning!" while climbing into her chair and her father and mother smiled in response.

After they all ate Lucy ran into the living area where there was a bunch of presents under the tree with her parents walking in behind her, squealing Lucy ran over to the tree and pulled out a wrapped gift with her name one, while her parents chuckled at her energy.

After opening all their presents Layla looked and Jude who nodded, smiling Layla went behind the couch and pulled out a present before bringing it over to Lucy who was staring wide eyed at it.

Giving it to Lucy her parents watched as she tore off the wrapping paper and squealed happily when she saw the small brown box with the twelve keys. Grinning up at her parents Lucy jumped up and hugged the both of them before running back to the box yelling 'thank you!".

Smiling Layla said "Merry Christmas Lucy"

Looking up at her mother Lucy smiled "Merry Christmas Mama!"

* * *

well here we are! just a little Christmas story that popped into my head :) Hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas!

PS: Leave a review!

Nynaeve


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! im back from the dead! OK so i know i haven't updated since December Ive just been really busy with dealing the the new puppy' school and then getting really sick but im back! so don't hate me! **

**Ive also been getting messages about me using a lot of time skips but i only do that because i don't want to waste your time with boring little things and i do try to avoid using them as much as possible.**

**Also im looking for a beta reader! on to the story**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Fairy tail' if i did it would probably crash and burn.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected companion

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and stared sleepily at the white ceiling, groaning Lucy sat up and slid out of bed rubbing her eyes, after she woke up a little more she went over and grabbed her phone noticing that it was 11:40 am, _thank god to whoever created Saturdays_ the thought popped into Lucy's head as she scanned her phone for messages and notifications, noticing the 5 missed messages Lucy opened her phone smiling when she saw that it was Levy and Natsu who texted, deciding to read Levy's first she opened the text.

9 am Levy: Lu-chan! i can't wait to meet up later today, im really looking forward to going to your work place for lunch then heading to the mall!

Smiling Lucy thought back to 2 weeks ago, she had gotten accepted at the Starlight Cafe as a waitress and her and Levy had agreed to eat lunch there today before going shopping. Scrolling down to the next message Lucy giggled.

11:30 am Levy: Lu! don't tell me your still asleep! we were supposed to meet at 11! where are you? im getting hungry so if you don't hurry up your paying for my food.

nodding Lucy texted Levy back letting her know that she was awaked and will be there shortly before going to the last 3 texts which were from Natsu, its been just over a month since she came here and the pink haired boy had already become one of her best friends.

8:30am Natsu: Luce! morning! are you awake yet?

exasperated at how her friends could be such early birds on the weekends she went to the next text

9am Natsu: ok so since you didn't reply earlier im guessing your still asleep, i wanted to let you know that Happy and i want to hang tomorrow, whatever time you want really, just let me know,bye!

giggling Lucy mentally checking her schedule for tomorrow she had work from 6am to 2pm but shes free after that, so they could probably hang out at around 3 or 4 whenever it was best, nodding at her plans for tomorrow she went to the last text.

11am Natsu: Lucccceeee wake up and reply! im bored and ive got nothin to do! so hurry up and wake up!

sighing Lucy texted Natsu back and let him know that she was awake and what time she was free tomorrow, after she got that finished Lucy went and had a quick shower before pulling on a pair of black tights, a silver and gold knee length dress and a pair of flats before grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the door to Starlight cafe where levy was impatiently waiting for her.

* * *

-time skip, Starlight cafe-

Lucy walked up to the doors of the cafe slightly out of breath from jogging here, opening the doors she looked around the small but homey cafe the walls were a dark gold color with a star mural on the wall behind the counter where a petite pink haired girl was currently working as the cashier, giving a small wave to the girl known as Aries, Lucy looked around for her petite blue haired friend, smiling when she spotted Levy sitting by the window with a thick book she made her way over, pulling out the chair and startling the girl making her head snap up before she smiled.

"Lu-chan!"

said smile just disappeared as Lucy sat down making her fidget nervously

"what took you so long? ive been waiting her forever! and im hungry you made me wait to get food!"

sweatdropping at her friends dramatics Lucy gave her a small smile "Sorry Levy i was up late last night finishing an essay and slept in, i got here as fast as i could though" nodding Levy closed her book and placed it in her bag as the waitress walked over, looking up at the waitress Lucy smiled at the silent black haired woman known as Libra who was holding a pen and pad looking at the two expectantly, tilting her head Lucy quickly scanned over the menu on the table before turning back to Libra "hey Libra, id like a cup of green tea and a grilled cheese sandwich please" nodding Libra quickly wrote down her order to look at Levy who quickly replied with" an iced tea and the veggie soup please with a buttered bun on the side" nodding again she wrote down the order and walked off leaving a slightly confused Levy and an amused Lucy "she's kinda scary with the whole not talking thing" giggling Lucy nodded "she's not scary when you get to know her and you get used to her silence" nodding Levy sighed and started talking about the current book she was reading until there food came. while eating they spent the time discussing who was funnier Fred or George Weasley.

* * *

-Time skip, mall-

Lucy smiled as she walked through the aisles of books, scanning over names and titles looking for one that caught her interest, she loved how there was a large bookstore at the magnolia mall every week they brought in the newest books and they always had a clearance sale once a month, tilting her head Lucy pulled out a thick brown book with golden lining, turning it over to see the name "Tales of Fairies" when she looked down to she the name of the author there was none, shrugging Lucy kept a hold on the book as she went looking for a few more books.

After spending about 20 minutes roaming through the book store Lucy had 5 new books that had caught her interest, The Hobbit, Lord of the rings (a three book series) and Tales of fairies, once she payed for the books she looked for Levy finding her struggling to carry around 10 books. giggling Lucy walked over and picked up the 5 books on top getting a look of thanks from Levy she asked "are these all?", after getting a yes from her blue haired friend she made her way over to the cash.

After they left the book store the two wandered around going to a few clothing stores and other stores that had weird little things that amused the two, after spending close to two hours the girls headed down to the food court.

Placing her large amount of bags on the ground most of which consisted of clothes and shoes as well as accessories, Lucy sat down on the chair with a sigh glad she decided to wear flats instead of heels, Levy did the same but instead of sitting she wandered off to get them some food. flicking through her phone Lucy replied to some texts from Erza and Gray before pulling out Tales of Fairies, opening to the first page she started reading, the book was about a group of fairies each one having a different tale of their adventures and how they all met, after reading for around 20 minutes Lucy closed the book smiling as Levy placed down the try which consisted of two burgers, two fries and their sodas. Taking her food Lucy bit into the burger and letting out a small groan of content at the taste causing Levy to giggle while nibbling on some fries.

After the two finished eating they decided to head back to Lucy's apartment to hang out and relax, as they made their way home with Levy going on about one of the books she bought they heard a small whimper which caused the girls to stop and look around, frowning Lucy turned around to ask Levy if she saw anything when she heard the whimper again, whirling around Lucy glanced around before her eyes landed on a row of bushes by the river, after seeing a small blur of white Lucy passed her bags to a confused Levy who shouted at Lucy to stop when she climbed over the low fence and started jogging down to the water, when she got down Lucy fumbled around in the bushes until she found the source of the whine,and to her surprise what she found was a small snow white terrier puppy who was covered and dirt from head to toe and was shaking in fear, bending down Lucy held out her hand murmuring to the scared puppy that he was safe, after watching her for a few seconds the puppy limped over making Lucy realize that his leg was injured, after sniffing her hand and determining that she was not going to hurt him he licked her hand. smiling Lucy reached down and picked him up much to the puppy's protest and started to head back over to Levy. as she climbed over the fence Lucy noticed that Levy was giving her a weird look.

"Lu-chan?"

"yes?"

"why do you have a puppy that looks like a fuzzy snowman?"

tilting her head in confusion Lucy looked down to said puppy and noticed that his nose was such a weird shade of pink that it looked orange, making the puppy indeed look like a fuzzy snowman, giggling Lucy looked back to her confused friend "he was the source of the whimpering, he was scared and it seems that his hind leg is hurt" confusion instantly turned to concern as Levy walked over to the puppy whop had made himself comfortable in Lucy's arms "is he okay?" shrugging Lucy looked down at him a slight frown on her face "he seems to be but i wanna bring him to the vets to make sure" nodding Levy grabbed Lucy's bags which she had laid on the ground and started making her way to Lucy's street, Lucy confused called out to her "Levy?"

"hm"

"where are you going?"

"your house?"

"i see that but..."

"oh! haha im taking your bags to your house you take the puppy to the vet's, ill wait there for the both of you"

nodding Lucy reached into her pocket making sure to not jostle the puppy and tossed her keys at Levy who caught them looking confused "you'll need those to get in" blinking in realization Levy smiled sheepishly before turning around and heading to Lucy's house, shaking her head amused Lucy turned and made her way to the pet store she had discovered on her way to work last week remembering that they had a sign saying they had a vet clinic inside.

* * *

-Time skip, Vet clinic-

Making her way into the store Lucy looked around noticing a few other people walking around with their dogs and such picking up objects like toys food and other things, sighing Lucy shifted the now sleepy puppy in her arms and made her way over to the counter where she noticed a bell, tapping on it Lucy heard a very familiar voice yelling "ill be over to help you in a sec, im kinda bus-ack! don't bite me!" tilting her head in confusion Lucy waited and blinked in surprise when a Natsu wandered out from the staff only room rubbing his hand which had a small bite mark "sorry, one of the cat's doesn't like taking medi- Lucy!?" said girl just kept on staring at him in shcok until the puppy in her arms gave a small bark which brought her back to the matter at hand "Natsu? you work here?"

"yep! ive worked here for around 2 years now im in charge of making sure the animals that are in need of homes or are here for medical reasons, now what are you doin here?"

Lucy looked down to the puppy in her arms before placing him on the counter where Natsu could get a better look at him "i found him on my way home, he was in some bushes by the water scared i think his hind leg is hurt" nodding Natsu held his hand out for the puppy sniff, once he licked his hand Natsu started petting him as he looked at his hind leg to keep him calm "how long ago did you find him" tiliting her head Lucy pulled out her phone looking at the time 5:45pm "i think around 5:20?" nodding Natsu applied a small amount of pressure to his leg making the puppy yelp in pain and try to go back over to Lucy, frowning Natsu grabbed a treat from a nearby jar and held it out to the puppy who ate it happily "it seems his legs been fractured, ill bring him out back for the vet to look at him, i don't see a collar and by the looks of him, he's a stray, ill need a name for him for the paperwork" nodding Lucy reached forward gently petting him before a name popped into her head "how about Plue?" said name earned her a weird look from Natsu "its weird but i guess it suits him, alright i clean him up and bring him out back now then come back out with the paperwork" Lacy gave him a small nod before he picked up Plue and headed into the back room, sighing Lucy sent Levy a texted letting her know what was going on and that she'll be a little while before walking over to a few chairs and sitting down.

After about a half hour Natsu came back out with some paper and a pen motioning for her to come over, when she got to the counter Natsu held out the pen and paper "this is the paperwork ut won't take long, its just for your contact information and such for contact purposes, oh and Plue's fine its just a slight fracture it should be healed by next month" letting out a sigh of releif Lucy took the paper and pen and started filling it out, once done she passed it back to her pink haired best friend who looked it over and grinned at her "you know Plue needs a home now and he seems quite taken with you, if you want him we can get the paperwork for that done now" smiling Lucy nodded, she had become quite taken with the puppy as well and wanted to keep and eye on him "id love to" grinning Natsu let out a "great!" before leaving to fetch the paper work.

* * *

-Time skip, Lucy's home-

Lucy smiled at Levy gratefully as she opened the door, she had sent levy a text a little while before she headed home about everything that had happened, so when Lucy rang the doorbell to her pwn home with her arms full of puppy supplies like toys, food, treats and such that Natsu had helped her pick out, Levy wasn't surprised "Lu! how is he? when can you bring him home?" giggling at her friends excited questions Lucy laid the bags down on the couch before flopping down next to them "he's fine he was giving some medication for his leg and Natsu said i can bring him home tomorrow"

"ah that's great..wait..Natsu?"

smiling at Levy's confused reaction she said "he works there at the pet store, he's in charge of Plue until i pick him up"

nodding Levy mumbled about forgetting where her friends work before poking through the bags of dogs supplies "well lets get this stuff set up for him!"

smiling Lucy got up and started taking things out of the bag.

by the time they finished Lucy and Levy where both flopped down on the couch, she had gotten him two beds one for her room and one for the living area, she had gotten him a silver food and water dish set and some toy balls and ropes as well as some stuffed plushies and a blanket she had also gotten him a collar with start designs on it and a name tag as well as a black harness and leash, she had gotten him a large bag of puppy food and some treats for training as well as a training pad. once everything was set up and puppy proofed Lucy and Levy were quite tired, sighing Lucy got up and made her way to the kitchen putting some spaghetti on to boil for the both of the before poring some sauce into a pan to heat up and grabbing the Parmesan cheese from the fridge, Levy had followed her out and was making some orange juice for the both of them.

after the spaghetti was made and transferred to two plates with the sauce and cheese poured on both girls grabbed their drinks and sat down to eat, enjoying the taste of well made spaghetti, after they finished and the dishes were put in the sink Lucy sat back down on the couch and sighed which was quickly followed by Levy's own sigh, after sitting down for around 5 minutes Levy sat up and looked at Lucy "hey Lu-chan? i have to go home now it late, let me know how his first time home goes kay?" nodding Lucy watched as Levy grabbed her bags from the mall and headed to the door "bye, lu-chan" smiling Lucy waved to her small blue haired friend "bye, Levy" after the door closed Lucy got up and went for a shower after realizing that she had gotten dirty from her trip down to the water, after her shower she brushed her teeth and hair, got changed and went to bed, excited for tomorrow, smiling Lucy stared at the stars through her window, _who knew id find an unexpected companion?,_ the thought popped through her head right before her eyes fluttered close, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**so how was it? i tried to make it as long as possible but im doing this at school so i only have a short time before class! but i hoped you enjoyed i was trying to find a way to introduce plue to the story and this idea popped into my head, i hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**Follow &amp; Review please!**

**Nynaeve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! another chapter! i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far the arc i have planned will come into play around chapter 10 so just bear with me till then! :)**

**also i still need a beta reader**

**Disclaimer: i do not, in fact, own fairy tail.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Chat site

Lucy smiled as she walked into the pet store and looked around for Natsu, who was nowhere in site, i wasn't as busy as when she brought Plue in but there were a few people wandering around. As she walked down the aisles looking for any sigh of her pink haired best friend, sighing when she couldn't find him she went over and stopped by the glass windows that separated people from the animals waiting to be adopted. As she watched a small tabby kitten play with a toy mouse she felt an arm drape over her shoulder, flinching in surprise Lucy looked over to see a head of pink hair before she smiled.

"yo!"

"Natsu!"

Grinning Natsu looked at the kitten she was watching before pulling away and grabbing her wrist, dragging a confused Lucy down the aisle towards the counter from yesterday, tilting her head in confusion Lucy looked at Natsu before asking "Natsu? what are you doing?"

turning back to grin at her he said "you came here for Plue right? he's probably waiting for you then!" smiling Lucy nodded and followed after him to the counter where they stopped and Natsu went through the door behind the counter where they take care of the animals, after waiting for about 5 minute Natsu came back with a small snow white terrier who barked excitedly when he saw Lucy, the two of them were followed by a short green haired man with a white vets coat, who gave Lucy a kind smile as she took Plue.

"hm, Natsu was right when he said Plue was taken with you"

Lucy looked from Natsu to the man slightly confused "um..who are you?"

"oh, i haven't introduced myself, im Dr. Lee (can't think of a name), im the vet here at this clinic"

nodding Lucy smiled at him "thank you for helping Plue,i was worried about his leg", giving her a small smile passed her a small thing of medication for plue and told her to bring him back in 2 weeks for a check up before turning around and going back through the door, after putting the medicine in her bag Lucy turned around to look at Natsu who was grinning at her "ready to go?" tilting her head in confusion Lucy raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an explanation "my shift ended five minutes ago, plus you agreed to hangout after work and since your done, lets go" giving her a cocky little smile Natsu started for the door with an amused Lucy following him, once the got outside Lucy pulled Plue closer to her, it would be fall soon and the weather was starting to get colder, as they made their way to her house they talked about pointless things like what their friends might be up to and weather or not gray could beat Erza and Gray in a fight.

* * *

Opening the door to her house Lucy sighed welcoming the warm air, placing Plue down on the ground Lucy giggled as she watched Plue excitedly look around his new home. Closing the door behind Natsu, she headed into the living area and plopped down on the couch Natsu copied her actions and sat down next to her, the two of them watched Plue get used to his new home for a time before Natsu got bored and started pestering her "Lucceeee! im bored, lets go do something" sighing Lucy got up and went to her room leaving a slightly confused Natsu behind, when she came back she had her laptop in hand and sat back down. After laying her laptop on the coffee table she opened it and brought up netflix much to Natsu's joy "ok, so what do you want to watch?" grinning Natsu scanned through the movies before clicking deciding on how to train your dragon much to Lucy's amusement, after the movie was selected Natsu got comfortable on the couch as he waited for Lucy who got up to grab some drinks and make some popcorn.

As he waited Natsu entertained himself by flicking through messages on his cell, when he found nothing of interest he went over to Plue who was playing with one of the toy balls Natsu had helped Lucy pick out, picking up the ball Natsu gently rolled it so that Plue didn't have to run after it and hurt his leg more, they continued this till Lucy came out and placed the popcorn on the table. Once Natsu had gotten up and sat back down on the couch Lucy passed him his soda, and got comfortable herself, smiling Natsu pressed play and leaned back in the couch.

After halfway through the movie Natsu noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep, she had curled up on the couch with her head resting on a pillow and a blanket wrapped around herself while lightly snoring, chuckling Natsu closed the laptop and stood up, stretching he went and stood in front of Lucy, smiling Natsu bent down and gently picked her up, holding her bridal style he carried her to her room with Plue following behind them, when he got to her room he laid her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. When she felt the warm sheets on top of her Lucy snuggled closer into the bed and murmured incoherently.

Smiling Natsu brushed some loose hair out of her face and bent down gently brushing his lips against her forehead while murmuring "Night Luce" after pulling back her smiled gently down at her before turning around and heading for the door, that is until he tripped over a pair of shoes and fell forward knocking down a small box on his way down. Sitting up Natsu rubbed his nose, which he had bumped against the floor, when hr noticed the box he had knocked down sighing Natsu reached out and picked up the box but it had landed upside down so when he picked it up the cover opened and a bunch of letters came falling out , frowning Natsu picked up one of the letters wondering why none of them had been sent.

Slipping one into his pocket natsu grabbed the others and put them back into the box, closed it and put it back to where it was before he had knocked it down, once done Natsu glanced back at Lucy and walked out of her room heading home.

* * *

Sighing Natsu flopped down on his bed, he sat up and pulled out the letter as Happy jumped up onto his bed and curled up next him, feeling slightly guilty for taking the letter Natsu opened it up and started reading

_Dear Mama,_

_Hey its been awhile since i wrote to you last huh, well a lots happened, it's been a month since i came here, Dad still hasn't done anything so im guessing he really doesn't care at all though im not that surprised and well i guess its a good thing he doesn't care, im finally starting to enjoy my life since you died, ive made some amazing friends even though i miss my old friends im really happy i came here if i hadn't i wouldn't of met my best friend, he stupid and childish and reckless and loves to fight but i wouldn't trade him for the world hes one of the first people i met here and even though ive only known him for a little over a month but he's already my best friend ive also found an older sister figure in my friend Erza, she's really pretty and strong but never anger her, she'll kill you...not really but you'd think she would when shes angry, ive also found a brother figure in Gray, he's kind and funny but he also likes to fight with Natsu...a lot but it's pretty funny to watch, plus ive also become best friends with Levy she's a huge bookworm and the two of us are always talking about books and sharing books plus! she's agreed to look over the book im writing and be my editor! im really enjoying my life here but i wish i could still be with you mama, i really miss you. Well im tired and i have school soon so i should go to sleep  
_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Frowning Natsu reread the letter and then sat back against the bed post thinking, he felt bad about taking the letter which was obviously very personal for Lucy but he understood Lucy a little more, she never talked about her life before moving here and he was wondering where her parent's were, the letter explains that her mom is dead but what about her dad? from the sounds of it Lucy left him and he doesn't give a damn.

Sighing Natsu tucked the letter under his pillow deciding that when he gets the chance he'll return it, he then slid under the blankets and flicked of the lamp before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Putting a hand over her mouth Lucy tried to stifle her yawn as she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch, hearing a giggle next to her Lucy looked over to her right to see Levy watching her amused "tired?" nodding Lucy opened the doors to the cafeteria "yes, Natsu was over last night and we were watching a movie but i ended up falling asleep, when i woke up i was in bed, Natsu was already gone home and it was time for school" giggling at her friend Levy slid into on of the seats at their usual table and pulled out her sandwich as Lucy pulled out her salad, as they ate Lucy glanced around the cafeteria.

"hey Levy? where are the others?"

"Erza has student counsel duties today, Gray's at basketball practice which means Juvia's probably there watching him, Gajeel's in detention for talking back to the teacher, Lisanna is with Elfman today and Natsu's in the line up getting food"

giving a small "oh" Lucy took a bite out of her salad as she looked towards the cafeteria line up and spotted Natsu before turning back to Levy

"so, how are things with Gajeel?" much to Lucy's amusement Levy blushed before she stuttered out an "what are you talking about?" smirking Lucy reached over the table and poked her friends arm "you know exactly what i mean! you have a thing for him and he obviously likes you! why haven't the two of you started dating yet?"

Levy's blush got darker as Lucy spoke but before she could deny having a crush on Gajeel, Natsu came over and plopped down on the chair to Lucy's left and started chowing down on his food, leaving the conversation be for now much to Levy's relief Lucy continued to eat her lunch until she realized Natsu was staring at her, looking over at him Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"yes?"

"i forgot to tell you, everyone goes on this chat site called chatterbox (A/N dunno can't think of a name), there is usally one of us on it, Erza wanted me to tell you about it but i forgot, sorry"

tilting her head Lucy thought for a minute before nodding "i guess i can try it out" Natsu grinned at her before tossing the now empty paper plate into the trash before pulling out his phone and fiddling with it as he waited for Lucy and Levy to finish eating. Once done the three of them left and wandered around until the bell rang for class, sighing Lucy and Levy parted way's with Natsu before heading to their math class.

* * *

Letting out a groan Lucy flopped down onto her couch as Plue happily greeted her, after school Lucy had to go to work till 7pm so she was pretty tired, after laying there for a few minutes Lucy sat up and headed to the kitchen, fed Plue, and pulled out a frozen mini pizza and stuck it in the oven to cook before grabbing her laptop and sitting at the table.

opening it up Lucy searched up the site Natsu had mentioned, once found she started creating her account where it requested a username, tilting her head Lucy thought about one until she decided to go with the one Natsu always calls her, after putting down her friends phone numbers in the box hat requested it so that she could find them faster Lucy finished her account, after she created her profile picture a notification popped up for a chat group that was asking her to join, selecting yes out of curiosity Lucy waited for the page to load.

_Luce has joined the chat group_

_Salamander: Luce! you joined!_

_Titania: Im glad you decided to create an account i was concerned that Natsu had forgotten  
_

_Salamander: haha...why would i forget Erza? _

_Icedemonslayer: He forgot..._

_Shrimp:yup _

_BlackSteel: saw that coming_

_Luce: haha hey Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel! who else is on this chat group?_

_Titania: hmm let me see, Lisanna and Mira and Juvia are.. as well as our friend Wendy._

_Luce: thats cool!_

_Animalsoul has joined the chat group_

_Animalsoul: hey guys!_

_Salamander: Hey Lis whats up?_

_Animalsoul: not much, i see Lucy joined! hey!_

_Luce: Hey Lisanna! Erza how was the student counsel meeting?_

_Titania: it went well we are currently making plans for the halloween event for next month_

_Shrimp: cool! i can't wait to dress up for that! i don't know what i should go as yet though_

_Blacksteel: You should go as a shrimp, shrimp_

_Shrimp: Very funny Gajeel_

_Blacksteel: Gihi_

_Salamander: what are the games and stuff for this year?_

_Titania: we don't have that many ideas yet, so far we had bobbing for apples, a haunted house and a few other little things_

_Icedemonslayer: Cool_

_Rainwoman has joined the chat group_

_Icedemonslayer: Hey Juvia_

_Rainwoman:Gray-sama!_

_Luce: Hi Juvia!_

_Rainwoman: Love Rival..._

_Luce:...  
_

_Shrimp: Hey Lu-chan, how Plue?_

_Luce: hes doing really good and his leg doesn't seem to be bothering him much eaither_

_Shrimp: thats good_

_Icedemonslayer: Plue? the hell is that?_

_Luce: oh i forgot to tell you me and Levy found a small terrier puppy with a broken leg after we got him look at and treated i adopted him._

_Icedemonslayer: thats cool_

_Waterwoman: love rival is trying to steal Gray-Sama by telling him about puppies!_

_Luce:..._

_Icedemonslayer:..._

_Luce: how?_

_Blacksteel: just leave her be bunnygirl_

_Luce: Bunnygirl?_

_Blacksteel: ya you remind me of a bunny_

_Luce:..._

_Shrimp:... Gajeel..._

_Blacksteel: ghihi_

_Titania: Gajeel i heard that you had gotten a detention for talking back?_

_Blacksteel:..._

_Salamander: busted_

_Blacksteel: Shut it Salamander!_

_Salamander: What'd you say!?_

_Blacksteel: You heard me!_

_Titania: BOYS!_

_Icedemonslayer: haha good going fire breath_

_Salamander: you wanna go Ice freak?_

_Icedemonslayer: are you dumb? were talking through a computer how the hell can we fight through a computer fire fart?_

_Salamander: Popsicle!_

_Icedemonslayer: Flame Brain_

_Salamander: Ice princess_

_Icedemonslayer: Tabasco idiot_

_Salamander: Pervy Popsicle_

_Icedemonslayer: Squinty eyes!_

_Salamander: Droopy eyes!_

_Titania: ENOUGH!_

_Shrimp: seriously guys?_

_Salamander:..._

_Icedemonslayer:..._

_Luce: -_-_

_Slamander :whats with that face thingy luce?_

_Luce: its an emoji Natsu_

_Gray: Stupid_

_Titania: Gray, Natsu stop fighting_

_Salamander: Sorry_

_Icedeomnslayer: ya_

_Shirmp :well now that that's over im gonna go, i have to finish some homework_

_Luce: ok see ya_

_Erza: goodbye_

_Shrimp has gone offline_

_Animalsoul: why did i come on again? oh well ill just go_

_Animalsoul has gone offline_

_Titania: i believe i shall leave as well i have some more work to look over_

_Titania has gone offline_

_Blacksteel: seeya losers_

_Blacksteel has gone offline_

_Icedemonslayer: if everyone else is getting off then i guess i will as well _

_Icedemonslayer has gone offline_

_Waterwoman: Gray-sama!_

_Waterwoman has gone offline_

_Luce: well that was..._

_Salamander: fun? _

_Luce: id say weird but yeah i guess it was also fun_

_Salamander: haha_

_Luce: idiot_

_Salamander: Weirdo_

_Luce: im going to go as well ill see you tomorrow?_

_Slamander: yup!_

_Luce: Bye Natsu_

_Salamander: Night Luce!_

_Luce has gone offline_

_Salamander has gone offline_

Lucy closed her laptop and smiled put her dirty dishes in the sink and headed to her room, after pulling on her pajamas she slipped into bed with Plue jumping up onto and curling up next to her, snuggling against the small puppy Lucy smiled _My friends are idiots.. but i wouldn't trade them for anything_ closing her eyes Lucy let the shadows of sleep consume her.

* * *

so how was it? i didn't really know what to do for this chapter so i did this instead, hope you guys enjoyed it!

leave a review!

Nynaeve


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! i know i have not posted i forever but i just haven't had time with school and such but im back! i really missed this so its good to be back ^-^ anywho onto the story!**

**Dislaimer- i do not how fairy tail only this storyline**

**Chapter 9: Bad News**

* * *

"Luce!", Lucy looked from her book as Natsu came walking over to her table grinning, smiling at him Lucy said "Hey Natsu! why are you here? don't you have science?"

Natsu shifted slightly looking sheepish before saying "um, well i do..but...i decided to come here instead"

Giving him a disapproving look she looked around the library which was mostly empty, she had a free period so she was spending it in the library, sighing Lucy closed her book and looked at Natsu "you really shouldn't be doing that Natsu, it will affect you grade if your not there you know" Rolling his eyes Natsu leaned down and pulled out a disgruntled looking happy from his bag and placed him on the table where he wandered over and curled up on Lucy's lap.

Absently petting Happy on the head Lucy watched as Natsu ran a hand through his hair before saying "is something wrong Natsu?"

Blinking in surprise Natsu looked at her "not really...just thinking about what i should go as for the Halloween event" raising an eyebrow Lucy said "i thought you would be going as a dragon or something like that" after this comment Natsu shrugged "i thought so too but i changed my mind, well ill think of something, what about you?"

"what about me?"

"what will you going as?"

"its a surprise"

"cmon Luce! tell me!"

"nope, its classified information till halloween"

Huffing in annoyance Natsu folded his arms and sulked which caused Lucy to giggle at him, giving her a small half hearted glare Natsu reached over and picked up her book and read the cover "Fairy Tale?"

Nodding Lucy reached over and tugged her book out of his hand "its about a world of magic where theres these places called mage guilds where wizards gather to do quests and stuff, Levy lent it to me, its quite interesting you know" she added the last part due to the look of bordem on Natsu's face, rolling her eyes Lucy put her book into her bag just as the bell rang giving happy a pat on the head and Natsu a wave, Lucy headed for her next class.

* * *

Lucy pulled off her coat as she walked into her house that night after work tired, Loke had given her an extra shift due to the fact that they did not have enough people on staff today, smiling at the enthusiastic greeting from Plue, Lucy headed over to her kitchen and made herself some supper before turning on her laptop and going on the chat site.

_Luce has logged on_

_Salamander: Luce! why weren't you on earlier?_

_Shrimp: i told you already Natsu that she had an extra shift at work_

_Salamander: oh, i forgot_

_Shrimp: i told you that ten minutes ago!_

_IceDemonSlayer: theres not point in arguing with him Levy itll get you no where_

_BlackSteel: thats rich coming from you _

_Salamander: you wanna go ice freak?_

_Luce: Natsu, you cant fight through a computer you know_

_Shrimp: he's not gonna listen Lu_

_IceDemonSlayer: your an idiot, flame brain_

_Salamander: shut it, ice princess!_

_IcedemonSlayer: grow up fire fart_

_Luce: here we go..._

_Salamnder: squinty eyes!_

_Titania has logged on_

_IceDemonSlayer: Crap_

_Salamander:..._

_BlackSteel: Gihi _

_Shrimp:finally_

_Luce: Erza! hey, how are you?_

_Titania: im good Lucy thank you, now Natsu and Gray from the conversation im reading here it seems like you two are fighting again, is that correct?_

_IceDemonSlayer: um, nope, were best buds arent we Natsu?_

_Salamander: Aye Sir!_

_Titania: thats good_

_Luce: hows the halloween plans going Erza? the student counsel seem busy lately_

_Titania: its good, we are getting the last few things set up for tomorrow, so we are trying to get it all done quickly._

_Luce: ah well dont overexert yourself Erza okay?_

_Titania: of course_

_Salamnder: hey Luce! whats your costume?_

_Luce:its a surprise Natsu so stop asking me every ten minute_

_Salamander: Dammit_

_Titania: Language Natsu_

_Salamander: oops sorry..._

_SkyMaiden has come online_

_Shrimp: Wendy! how are you?_

_Salamnder: Wendy!_

_Gajeel: sup shorty_

_SkyMaiden: hey guys,im good thank you, umm how are you?_

_Erza: we are all quite fine Thank you_

_Luce: hey wendy hows Charle?_

_Skymaiden: shes okay now shes gotten over her cold now_

_Salamander: thats great!_

_Shrimp: ya_

_IceDemonSlayer has gone offline_

_Luce: why'd he suddenly leave?_

_Salamander: who cares?_

_Titania: Natsu..._

_Salamander: sorry..._

_Luce: well i should probably get some sleep for tomorrow bye!_

_Titania: sleep well Lucy_

_Skymaiden: Bye!_

_BlackSteel: seeya Bunnygirl_

_Shrimp: bye Lu!_

_Salamander: see ya Luce_

_Luce has gone offline_

Smiling Lucy stretched her arms before turning off her laptop nad getting ready for bed, as she was getting her costume laid out for tomorrow her cell went off, picking it up Lucy smiled at the text from Natsu "_Night Luce" _sending him back a goodnight as well Lucy curled up next to Plue and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy walked into the school at 7:00pm that night in her costume which was a Witch, She was wearing a black hat with silver sparkles on it a shortsleeved black dress that were a few inches above her knees, a black corset, elbow length black sparkly gloves, similar knee high stockings and silver heels as well as a wand, her hair was let down and she was wearing silver eye shadow and red lipstick to complete the outfit.

Fixing her hat Lucy went to look for her friends which did not take long, she found Gajeel and Levy by the dance floor talking, waving Lucy walked up to them smiling.

"Lu! you look so pretty!"

"hey Bunnygirl"

"thanks! Levy your so cute!" Levy was dressed in a knee length pumpkin dress with orange gloves and shoes, and orange hairband holding her blue hair out of her face.

"thanks!"

" you look great in your costume too Gajeel" who was wearing a a leather jacket over a torn shirt and pants with fake blood on him obviously dressed as a zombie.

"Gihi thanks, looks whos comin"

Levy and Lucy looked over the crowd to see Gray and Juvia coming their way, waving Gray came over and stood next to Gajeel while trying to pry Juvia off his arm "hey, nice costume Lucy, Juvia get off!" nodding her thanks Lucy would of complimented his costume if she knew what he was dressed of for he seemed to have stripped most of it off.

"love rival is trying to seduce Gray-sama!"

sighing Lucy said "im not! and nice costume Juvia" who was dressed in a pretty lue ad white dress with white gloves and a silver tiara, she was dressed as a princess

"um thanks.."

"Luce!"

Lucy turned around to see Natsu heading her way grinning when he finally got her, he looked at her properly and turned slightly pink in the face, "er, nice costume..." smiling Lucy thanked him and studied the him ignoring Gajeels, and Grays snickers at his pink face, he was dressed as a genie with a black and gold vest, sandals, no shirt, and black and gold loose pants, reddining in the face slightly at the fact he had no shirt on Lucy said "um, i like your too"

"thanks"

the two of them stood there awkwardly, both pink in the face in silence while Levy was telling the other two boys to stop laughing, which worked after she kick them both hard.

"well um the counsel did a great job didn't they"

" yea"

Natsu shifted slightly then to glare at a guy who was staring at Lucy, the guys walked away quickly after she noticed him as well, frowning Lucy watched they guy melt into the crowd

"luce? whats wrong?"

"dunno, that guy semmed familiar but i couldn't say from where"

Shrugging Natsu looked around before calling out "Erza!", looking over Lucy saw the red haired woman standing at the food table talking to a blue haired guy, they all headed over as Erza smiled at thme "hi, how are you all enjoying the party?"

"its great!"

"eh its all right"

"Gajeel not be mean, its amazing Erza"

"wow, Erza your so pretty"

Erza looked over at Lucy and thanked her, she was dressed as a female knight, a dark blue knee length skirt, brown boots, a silver chest plate and gloves with what looked suspiciously like a real sword and her hair flowing down her back in waves. Lucy then looked at the blue haired guy, he had what looked like a red tattoo over his right eye and was dressed as a pirate, noticing her staring he introduced himself.

"hello, im Jellal, student counsel vice president and Erza's boyfriend" smiling Jellal help out his hand, shaking it Lucy glanced over at Erza who was as red as her hair and said "nice to meet you im Lucy"

after the introduction Erza pulled Jellal away to the dance floor looking flustered, as Juvia dragged Gray towards the dance floor who looked like he had given up trying to get away from her, Lucy looked around and tried not to laugh as she saw Gajeel lift Levy up and carry her to the dance floor.

"Luce, here"

looking over Lucy saw that Natsu had to cups of punch in his hand, handing her one of the he started drinking the other, taking the drink Lucy took a sip before saying thanks, which Natsu replied to with a shrug.

The two of them stood there in silence as they watched their friends dance to the music in the crowd of dancers, nodding her head to the Lucy didn't realize that Natsu ha asked her somthing until he grabbed her hand, blinking in surprise Lucy looked over

"Natsu?"

"lets dance"

"what?"

"i said lets dance, standing here is boring"

without waiting for a reply Natsu pulled her into the crowd of dancers, after getting over her slight shock of him asking her to dance she let herself fsll into the music and danced with Natsu for the remainder of the night

* * *

Lucy followed the crowd of students out of the school where parents were waiting to pick up their kids or those who could drive were getting into their cars, waving goodbye to her friends and telling Natsu she would be fine on her own when he said he'd walk her home she left the school, smiling from the fun night she had with her friends, even enjoying the part where Natsu and Gray tried to fight after bumping into each other by accident.

Humming to herself as she walked Lucy didn't notice the man standing infront of her until she bumped into him, blinking in surprise Lucy looked up to apologize.

"sor-" stopping mid sentence she froze, because there standing infront of her was none other than her Fathers bodyguard Danzol , a man who since her father hired him had been obsessed with her ,trying to get her to go out with him under her fathers nose, now realizing who it was she saw in the school.

Danzol reached out to grab her wrist when she tried to turn away looking up at him as she tried to pulled he said "you've been a very naughty girl, milady, your father is quite angry and wants you to come home quickly"

Lucy glared at the tall blonde haired man, "im not going back there", before he could say anything else Lucy kick his knee as hard as she could, making him cry out in pain and shock and let go of her cursing, taking this chance Lucy ran away from and took a different route to her house so he could not follow her.

Heart beating fast Lucy made her way up her street to her house, after 3 months of being gone her father finally made his move to get her back.

_This is bad, this is very, very bad._

* * *

**_Hey! so what did you think? again im sorry for not writing for so long but i could not help it, i was very busy so i made this chapter longer to try and make up for it, anyways please leave a review!_**

**_Nynaeve_**


End file.
